Only If She Hadn't Done This
by Xxtwilightlove823xX
Summary: I had to stay independent; I will not let my life break if he left. I couldn’t rely on him to be with me forever." What if Bella didn't break? Her life will take on a new course, but will someone make it the way it suppose to be?
1. Choices

**I got this idea when I was reviewing one of my favourite authors. **

**Not that I'm stealing it, but one sentence that she wrote gave me the idea to this.**

**So enjoy and I'd greatly appreciate it if you review.**

' I had to stay independent; I will not let my life break if he left. I couldn't rely on him to be with me forever.' Bella had thought to her self the day after she cut her finger by a paper cut. She knew she was so clumsy and regretted on ruining everyone's happy day because of her.

Edward left just a day after thatincident, telling Bella he didn't love her, was tired of acting something he wasn't, and promised to stay away.

Bella broke down on the damp forest floor. Days later she reminded her self what she promised to herself the day before he left. She remembers that she needs to live a life, not like the crazed women that was nothing but a shell after someone that they love left.

Whoever thought that one little choice will impact so much? Since she chose this way, she now has popularity with normal friends. She changed her life style, turning into an outgoing person, one with normal balance, and a girl that loves shopping. Most importantly she found a human to love, she found Mike.

Year after bonding, with him at University of Washington, they became a well-know couple, one that stayed together for al those years. And now they were married, having a normal family with two lovely children, one boy one girl. The boy, a preteen almost great at every sport, and a girl, who's in grade four, just three years younger than her older brother, and had a great amount of creativity and popularity, just like her mother.

I watched as life went by, seeing what everyone was thinking when looking down from heaven. But I could let myself say that I was happy for her decision. That was suppose to happen! Bella was suppose to be with Edward, the other person I'm looking over.

I was their guardian angel, both theirs. I will be until one of them dies. That's when the one that get sent up first, will look after the other. And I'll retire from them, looking out for someone else. But for now I'm watching both.

Bella may have a great life, and she hasn't thought of Edward since she regained her life. Edward on the other hand wasn't as free. He found someone who was addicted to the beauty of him, but that didn't give proof that he loved her back. Every time he tries to, but just could, has heart only loved one, Bella. He figured she already moved on for all those years, so he threw his life to someone else.

I was Bella choice that made the future like this. If she hadn't faith would hold something for her. She would meet Jacob, she would hear his voice in her mind, and she would do crazy stuff, like jumping off the cliff, which lead to the Volturi. Then she would reunite with Edward, and then soon find out the love she had for Jacob. She would turn to a vampire. And lastly, she would have those humans as family; she would have Edward as a husband, the rest of the Cullens as a family. And she would be holding two children that had features of blue and green eyes, the guy with dirty blond hair, while the girl has light brown straight hair. She would have a girl named Renesmee, with brown curls and chocolate coloured eyes like her mother's with her other features as beautiful as her fathers, and she wouldn't be only human, but a half breed, half human, half vampire. Watching her daughter get imprinted by her best friend. And live in eternity with her soul mate, with no more dangers in life.

**Sorry there's no talking.**

**I'm going to do a couple more chapters, since it was suppose to be a one-shot, but I divided it up.**

**Review please, I really want to hear what all you think of my plot, and writing.**


	2. Unblieveable

**Mhmm, it seems that no one actually likes this story. Hope that changes XD**

One day it finally broke her. Bella was at a festival down at the busiest place in Forks. She was holding hands with her husband and young little daughter, as their son trotted in front of them.

A bronze haired man with angelic features was in the distance. Bella's heart froze she'd never thought to ever see him again, especially in the town where he'd left. Her heart raced with anticipation, just wanting to see how he looked from all these years.

"hon are you okay?" Mike asked suddenly realizing the blank look on Bella's face.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I thought I saw someone." Bella replied. Suddenly she corrected her self. " I mean something."  
Mike kissed the top of Bella's head, just like how Edward before he left.  
"I know something's up, just I don't know what."

"You worry too much."

She saw him again. This time closer, she finally realized that his hands were twined with another girl's. Mike noticed again that Bella was looking somewhere and followed her gaze. He released Bella's grip before she could respond. Mike marched up to Edward, furry in his eyes.

"You! Why are you back here?" Mike said in disgust.

"I'm here for the carnival?" Edward said confused.

"Mike! Come back here!" Bella yelled from afar.

Edward noticed that voice, his head beamed up to look at where the voice came from. Bella and Edward's eyes met, they held their glaze for a long moment, not willing to look away. Bella walked slowly towards where everyone was standing, while bring her kids along with her. She stopped beside Mike.

" Edward, hi,"

" Hey Bella, long time no see, " Edward replied, 'Really long time' he thought. He was in utter shock. How could Bella still be here? How could she still look amazing after all these year? If he hadn't leave, he would complete her family. He was really regretting on meeting Adrianna.

" Oh, um, this is Adrianna." Edward introduced a beautiful blond that must've had plastic surgery on her chest, because those are so fake for her skinny body.  
" Hey." She replied, " This is Derek, and Lindsay. Of course you know Mike."

" We have to go, bye Bella." Edward bided goodbye to the family.

" Bye, nice meeting all of you." Adrianna said.

Both families left to go back to their houses. Edward & Adrianna in Edward's still shinny Volvo. Bella's family went in their dark green mini van, that had dirty around the bottom edges.

(At Edward's place)

Edward was driving back to that white house that was filled with memorized since 10 years ago. He kept his mouth shut along the way. If he did, he knew he would blurt out who Bella was to him.

" Bella's in Forks" I shouted as we entered through the door.

" What? That's awesome! You think she'd go shopping with me?" Alice beamed.

" Alice, she wouldn't go even if you begged her" Emmett said.

" I like Bella, she seems nice." Adrianna told

" Oh she is." Rosalie stated.

" Eddie, get her back!" Alice whined. Adrianna looked confused. She wondered what they mean by 'get her back'.

" You could go shopping for her young daughter." Alice

" Woah! Bella has a child?" Emmett yelled.

" Children." Adrianna corrected.

" WHAT!" Everyone shouted except for Edward and Adrianna.

" Ah, their such a sweetheart." Adrianna admired. Alice was quickly typing in something on her cell phone.

" What are you doing?" Jasper asked his love one.

" What do you think?" Alice replied, " I'm setting an emergency shopping spree with Bella and her kids!"

(At Bella's place)

Bella's cell phone rung with the ring tone of 'Ode To Joy'. She quickly picked it up before it could wake her kids. The ones whom were sleeping restlessly in the back of the mini van.

" Hello?" Bella answered her phone.

" Bella!" Alice exclaimed, Bella could feel cheery already just by hearing her joyfulness. " Oh my god! We so have to set a shopping time together!"

" Nice to talk to you too Alice."  
" Of course it's nice! Back to business, are you busy tomorrow?"

" What time?"

" You better set up for the entire day, cause we're shopping the entire day!"

" Oh bother."

" Pick you up at 7:00 am. Bye!"

They drove in silence after that phone call. Mike seemed to have an angry face. When we got home, he stomped off, leaving me to carry Lindsay, and wake Derek. After I got they both to sleep, I found Mike sitting on the couch flipped channels on the TV.

" What wrong with you?" I asked.

" How could you let Edward come back in your life?"

" I never planned on it!" Bella defended.

" Well now you're going to be crawling back to him!"

" You can't accuse me of that!"

" Yes I can! Because I had known what he did to you when he left. I was the one to pick up your pieces."

" No you weren't! I picked it up myself, you only thought it was opportunity to get me!"

" I didn't plan on it either!"

" But you still went with it anyways! That's why you got me!"

" God if I knew that I wasn't going to be your first, I would've went out with Jessica!"

" Fine, go find that slut! I know you want to get a piece of her ass someday!"

Bella slammed the door on her way out. Her instincts dragged her to the house the Cullens use to live in. She didn't know what to expect. Were they still living here or not? The lights that have been lilted answered her question.

Alice came out of the front door, she was confused, but still managed to skip joyfully towards us.

" Bella? What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

" Can I talk to you inside," Bella said as she looked at her surroundings.

Bella walked the familiar front steps that she hadn't stepped on in a while. She noticed Adrianna, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie on the couch. Edward sat at the beautiful piano; he looked like he was composing a new song. Bella thought she should've never come here; this made her feel like a stranger. Jasper must've felt Bella's tenseness; because he sent a wave of relaxation, she mouthed a 'thank you' to him.

" Bella! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Adrianna said in a cheery way, she walked over and hugs Bella; she is like a mini-Alice.

Out the corner of Bella's eye she could see Edward flipping around on his piano bench. She could see he wanted to hear their conversation.

" Oh I just came here to talk to Alice, that's all." Bella replied. She gave Alice a 'let's go now' look.

"Oh," Alice gushed, "You want to talk bout the shopping spree."

"I'll come too!" Rosalie said the instant we set one foot on the stairs.

"You know it would be better to go out for a dinner or something." Rosalie suggested in a whisper. She knew what the real reason why there was this meeting.

The three girls crept out the window. Alice jumping ahead, while Rosalie was carrying Bella on her back. They jumped of the second floor and landed flawlessly on the ground beneath them.

They ended up at a restaurant far enough away for Edward to hear. Rosalie ordered a coffee, Alice ordered a milkshake, and Bella ordered a freshly squeezed orange juice. Even though Alice and Rose couldn't drink their drinks.

"So what's the real reason of this meeting?" Alice asked. Even though she already knows the answer.

"Let me guess. It's about Adrianna." Rosalie assumed.

"Not totally." Bella asked.

"Then hurry up and spill!"

"Then is Adrianna a…" Bella looked around. She leaned in and whispered, "Vampire?"

Alice and Rosalie both laughed, "No, no, no! How did you get that?"

"Because she's with Edward and all."

"You jealous?" Alice teased. But Bella stayed silent.

"Oh my gosh! You are!" rose exclaim.

"Wait then why are you with Mike?"

"Uh, well you know after you guys left, like left. Mike took a chance and asked me out. And I said yes. Then we got married."

"EW!" Alice and Rosalie said in disgust.

"Oh that reminds me. Me and Mike got into a fight because he thinks that Edward will take me away from him."

"Ah, you're in the middle of a love triangle."

"But it's not like Edward loves me back,"

"What? Edward adores you! He only met Adrianna because one of Carlisle coworkers insisted that they date." Alice explained.

"Really?"

"Yep, why do you think Edward would care about what we talk about?"

"Ugh, he doesn't." Bella said, but it came out as a question.

Alice and Rosalie both chuckled, " Then why is he eavesdropping over there?"

"What where?"

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were sitting two tables behind Bella. Only Alice and Rosalie were able to see. Edward was constantly staring at the back of Bella's head and listening in their conversation.

"Ladies." Emmett said to the girls. Jasper and Emmett took their mates. When Bella turned to see if Edward was still there, she got caught in the gaze of Edward. They held the gaze and Edward looked away just as a waiter asked to give him a refill. Bella slid in the seat that Emmett and jasper recently sat in.

"Hey." Bella greeted in a soft innocent voice.

Edward closed his eye enduring her voice, "Why did you come?"

"You don't want me here?" Bella asked, she stood up and almost walked away, but Edward caught her arm before she could move.

"No, I mean why did you make me fall for you again,"

"What do you mean? You have Adrianna."

"Haven't you heard what Alice say? You never left my heart. Especially went I left you, it made me miss you even more than the burning feeling in my throat."

"We can't leave this life. I have Mike. You have Adrianna. We can not be so selfish to leave the ones who loves us."

"Right and you have Derek and Lindsay. They'll go up great, amazing, smart, and beautiful like you."

"Edward—"

"Go back to your family, they need you, you need them." Edward whispered sweetly.

"I wonder what it would be like if I didn't say yes to that date." Bella wondered.

**I am so sorry I didn't update this like for 3 months.**

** So I repay it by writing the longest chapter in all my stories.**

** Please Review! I mean it's the least you could do. =D**


	3. Second Chances

**This story will only be a couple of chapters long. Endure it and review, maybe I'll update faster.

* * *

**

"_I wonder what it would be like if I didn't say yes to that date." Bella wondered._

"I'll show you what will happen," A brunette girl with wavy hair said.

Her skin was light tanned. Wings peeked out from behind and a glowing halo above her head. She wore a white satin dress that ended just above her knee. A thin black ribbon was tied at her waist. She looked gorgeous as if she was a goddess. With how she dress, she might as well be.

"Who are you?" Bella asked.

"I'm both your guardian angels." The girl said.

"Huh?"

"I was looking over both of you." The girl explained, "God put me in charge of your lives, your love."

"Wait, I thought angel were in heaven." Edward stated, " Why are you here?"

"We are supposed to be," The girl replied, "but I thought you guys should get a chance with who you are meant to be." She smiled sweet and proudly. Like she was deeply in love.

"What's your name? You should sit down before any one sees your wings." Edward suggested."

"I'm Anael, The angel of romantic love." Anael smiled proudly

"That's beautiful," Bella cooed.

"You should really sit down." Edward advised again.

"Nah, they can't see me." Anael said. " You are the only ones who could."

"Why?"

"Because I'm _your _guardian angel…for now at least."

"What do you by for now?" Bella asked. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Gosh, you ask so many questions." Anael analyzed, "When one of you die, one will look over the other."

"What will happen to you?"

"I'll move on to another couple."

"And if we both die?" Edward asked.

"Then you live in an everlasting life in heaven." She said like it should've been obvious.

"How do you know we're going to heaven?"

"Right now, you file is clean. But if you make a major sin, then it may be vary."

"Why are you here."

"Are we playing 20 questions?" She exclaimed.

"Mostly, yeah."

"I'm here to give you another chance." Anael explained. " You could go back before Edward left, or live your life like this right now."

"I choose—"

"Wait, you only get one chance. Make it wisely."

* * *

The world span back to that day when it was Bella's birthday. Edward and Bella were up in Edward's room while Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Woah," Edward said after they got sapped back into the past.

"Congratulations, you choose your fate. Now make it right." Anael appeared.

"How do we?" Bella asked.

"I'll tell you this, don't think about picking your self up."

"Huh?" Bella asked confused.

"I think she means don't say that once I leave you live you should've move on until it's time. If there is a time."

"Yep, if all goes well then just let fate take you where you were meant to be."

"But how will I break down in tears if I know I'm suppose to? Doesn't it just happen?" Bella questioned.

"Simple. You won't remember anything after I leave. The future that you'd been through should've ever happen. And will never be remembered."

The moment Anael left everyone had no memory of the future. They were still in Edward's Bedroom and soon Bella got a paper cut causing Edward to wonder about Bella's safety. Bella broke down and Jacob picked up her pieces instead of herself.

Everything happened just exactly like it should've been. Bella reunited with Edward and had a loving child. Her name was Renesmee. She had both features of the loving parents.

Although there were tons of conflict though the years, the Cullens stayed together and ended an eternity of a great life. A happily ever after.

So that was my final chapter. Sorry but my story line was so vague and thin it just didn't quite go as planned. I was going to make it a one- shot, but why not just do this.

* * *

**If you want to know how I got this story idea go to my website and read the tab that says the title name. **

**WOO-HOO I finished two stories in one day.  
**

**I literally mean it, like I completed it so I'm going to give a pat on my back. Help me celebrate, by reviewing. Make me happy and read my other stories.**

**XOXO,**

**Twilightlove823**


	4. Author Note

**A/N: **

**Sorry for making you think that this was a new chapter. **

**I want my readers to help me decide what story I should do next. So go on to my profile and vote for which storyline you want to happen next.**

**Please help!!! And I'll delete this author note right after the polls are closed. Well not right after. Thanks!!!**

**I also won't be updating for a couple days, because I'm going to Portland! Too bad I'm missing the teen choice awards. See now that's my excuse for not updating. **

** TTYL,**

** Twilightlove823 **


End file.
